


Witch x Vampire

by sanctum_c



Series: Pizza Fic [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Films, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pizza, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: It's Halloween at the Gainsborough House.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Pizza Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/814527
Kudos: 7





	Witch x Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Global Holiday'

Cloud knocked on the door and shifted the hot pizza box to his other hand. Out in the main part of Sector Five, children excitedly chattered as they ventured into the streets for trick or treating. How many would make it down this side-path to the Gainsborough house? Probably few of them. More might find their way to the house if there was a trail of Halloween decorations pointing the way. Cloud blinked. That would work; maybe something he could suggest for next year. He stood up straighter as the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal a pale-faced, complete with one wart, a black pointed hat and a flowing black shawl. "Trick or treat!" the witch called as she held her hand up.

"Isn't that my line?" Cloud asked with a frown.

"But you're the one with the pizza," Aeris said, hanging onto her hat as she nodded at the box. "We can do it the other way too, but this way you get your pick of uncollected candy tomorrow."

Cloud smiled. "Fair. Treat then."

Aeris smiled at him, caught his collar with one finger and pulled him into a quick kiss. "There. Treat," she murmured. In the next moment she took the pizza box from him and pushed the door closed. A faint cackle sounded from inside the house as Cloud replayed the last few moments in his head. With a sigh and a shiver he knocked on the door again; Aeris opened it a moment later with a larger grin than before. "That was your trick too," she said. Cloud held her gaze and said nothing. "Suppose you want to come in?" He nodded and she appeared to consider his request. "I suppose. Just this once anyway." She stepped back to let him inside.

Warmer in here. "I am so glad you never get tired of pizza," Cloud said as Aeris made her way to the sofa with the pizza box.

"How could anyone get tired of pizza?" Aeris readjusted her hat as she slumped on the sofa. She flipped the box open and helped herself to the contents.

"I figure some people must. Don't see how though." Cloud toed his shoes off and shrugged out of his coat. Fake cobwebs partly hid the coatrack; he pushed them to one side, careful not to dislodge the attached banner. "Undyne keeps threatening to rescind my freebies. She claims it's costing her too much." He helped himself to a mini-chocolate bar from the bowl near the door and ate it while he changed into his costume. He paused at the fake teeth. Perhaps they could wait for a bit longer until they finished eating the pizza. And if he wound up making out with Aeris sooner rather than later. At least the black cloak and formal wear would be no problem for now. A few motion-sensitive decorations threatened death, cautioned the living and in one case recited an old pop song as he made his way to the sofa.

"Any preference for what we watch first?" Aeris nodded to the stack of video casettes on the table.

Cloud leant his head to one side to read off the spines. All of them horror movies of varying quality; ranging from semi-sentient insectoid creature from beyond the stars with a somewhat inexplicable fascination with airducts menaces the crew of a spaceship; to weird insular family with power tools torment partying teenagers in the backwoods; to a different and shapeshifting creature from beyond the stars menaces scientists; to restless ghosts communicate in the worst way possible and wind up near framing the one person they're trying to communicate with. Many of the tapes were familiar from other un-themed film nights. "Anything's good. You choose the first one."

Aeris finished eating her current slice of pizza and shuffled through the tapes. "We'll start with this then-" Ah, the classic. Man with white mask and kitchen knife torments and kills teenagers who dared to sleep each other before marriage. Fair enough. Aeris flopped back onto the sofa beside him as the various warnings played out at the start of the tape. "Happy Halloween," she murmured as the film started.

"Happy halloween," he replied. Before the film had even advanced five minutes someone knocked on the door. Aeris jumped off the sofa, hit the pause button despite her familiarity with the film and hurried to the door. The various trick or treaters got a handful of candy each and some praise for their costuming efforts. Replacing the bowl beside the door Aeris returned to the sofa. Two minutes later there was another knock.

"Your turn," she said. "I'll get the next one." And so it went for the rest of the night; pizza, candy, trick or treaters, and horror films. Plus a fair amount of making out.


End file.
